The present invention relates in general to thermostats and in particular to a new and useful thermostat utilizing a magnet.
Thermostats are known which have a heat sensitive body of ferromagnetic material and a movable magnet cooperating therewith. Biasing means are provided which act between a movable first contact designed as a contact tongue and the magnet. The spring means are arranged to exert a force on the contact tongue with a contact making action against a second contact in one position of the magnet, and a contact opening action away from the second contact in another position of the magnet.
Due to an aspiration towards a safe and reliable contact, such thermostats have a tendency to become complicated and thereby expensive, delicate and/or space requiring structure.
The object of the invention is to provide a thermostat of the kind indicated by way of introduction, which is characterized by a very simple and thereby cheap, reliable and compact structure, while maintaining a very safe and reliable capacity for contact making.